


I blame the parents...

by DaddyFuckinLongLegs



Series: MacCready/Nate [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Over the Knee, Power Play, Smut, Spanking, That's a hell of a kink you got there, setting boundaries can be sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyFuckinLongLegs/pseuds/DaddyFuckinLongLegs
Summary: Mayor MacCready, age 23 3/4, finally gets his bratty little ass whooped by his stand-in father-figure. After all, he was asking for it. No, literally, he's asking for it.Another dirty, nasty, kinky Mac/Nate for you. Really goes hard with the kink. Also started from the kiss prompt, but I'm separating all the MacCready ones out because, hey, sometimes it's nice to have all the smut in one place.





	I blame the parents...

The door opened with a loud crack. Nate rolled back around the door frame, knife in hand, and MacCready steadied his rifle at the dark doorway. They waited. A moment more. Nothing. Nate crouched and stepped cautiously into the house, MacCready shadowing him, pressed against the wall, eyes darting around the dark corners of the hallway. Quiet dust greeted them, settled on everything and disturbed for the first time in centuries by their entrance. Nate nodded at the stairs, Mac stepped quietly up to check the upper floor. Nate crept first into the kitchen, then the parlour, on to the small alcove at the side of the house – a study, it seemed, mouldered books on the shelves and soft scattered papers across the desk.  
  
“Clear!” He called, his voice echoing damply through the house.  
  
“Yeah, we're good up here.” MacCready's reply from upstairs.  
  
Nate sauntered through to the parlour, as Mac trotted down the stairs, and looked around properly, flicking the light on his pip-boy, bathing everything in sallow green light. It was strange to him, how accustomed he'd become to this kind of suburban desolation. How quickly he'd stopped feeling the fear and grief for the old world, how fast he'd learned how to disregard the tiny trappings of other peoples' lives. Every now and again, a small trinket caught him off guard, a child's doll, or a pair of spectacles, once, a set of false teeth still sitting in a glass on the bedside table, but mostly, now, it was a checklist of ruination to pick over for supplies. Fridge, under the sink, bathroom cabinet, dresser drawers, check for a safe or lockbox. It was becoming mundane, sifting through the ashes of other humans and coming up with junk, chems, and maybe a handful of caps.  
  
MacCready rounded the corner with a start.  
  
“Jeez, Nate, will you turn off that frickin light? Rather be stood in the dark than be glowing up like a damned ghoul. S'not even dark yet.”  
  
Nate raised his hands apologetically, and flicked it off, leaving them in the half light of the evening. Mac looked around wearily as Nate slung his pack to the floor and rummaged through it for the gas lantern.  
  
“Hozey on the Davenport.” Nate called.  
  
MacCready sat down, throwing himself to the sofa, legs splayed across the arm of the chair and head thrown back, and Nate shouted at him, dropping his hands.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Mac looked at him blankly. “What?”  
  
He waved his arm at the chair. “I said hozey! Dibs! The sofa. I claimed it.”  
  
“_Hozey_? What the frick is _hozey_? Or a _Davenport_? Are you even speaking English?”  
  
Nate scoffed.  
  
“I thought you grew up with a pack of feral kids; you telling me you don't know how to wackie something?” Nate picked up MacCready's legs and the merc laughed, kicking and rolling away; Nate span him on his ass and dropped his feet to the floor.  
  
MacCready sighed, crossing his ankles. “Can't just call it shotgun like everyone else?”  
  
Nate shook his head, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Shotgun is for _cars, _jackass. Don't you kids know anything?”  
  
“Look, mungo, I'm not a hundred years old okay?”  
  
Nate laughed, setting the lamp beside the sofa, and sat down. He leaned on his elbow, lighting a cigarette.  
  
“Two hundred. Go on, I'll bite, what's mungo?”  
  
MacCready swung his legs up onto Nate's knees, plucked the cigarette from his mouth, and leaned back, cap pulled low over his eyes.  
  
“Someone like you, old-timer. Old folks who can't keep up.” He paused, lifting his cap to look at Nate. “And by the way, we weren't _feral_, we were very fu-... fricken civilised. Had us a mayor and everything.”  
  
Nate began unbuttoning his shirt, tugging his collar one handed, patting MacCready's thigh condescendingly.  
  
“I've seen what passes for a “mayor” these days. Hat and a frock coat is all it takes. 'fraid that's not enough to convince me.”  
  
MacCready laughed.  
  
“I'm gonna tell him you said that. Anyway, McDonough's way worse, what an as-...” He paused, struggling to replace the word.  
  
“Asshole?” Nate supplied.  
  
“Yeah, thanks.” MacCready laughed.  
  
MacCready shifted his weight, shuffling down the sofa towards Nate, bending his knees and resting his ass against Nate's thigh, passing him the cigarette back. Nate leaned his hand on MacCready's knee and took a drag.  
  
“So go on, tell me about this mayor.”  
  
MacCready grinned under his cap and feigned a casual, wistful voice.  
  
“Well, he was really smart see, always knew what to do in a crisis. Tough too. Didn't take any shi-... trouble from anyone, really kept the town safe. Sure he was a mean son of a gun sometimes, swore like a trooper too, but you gotta break some eggs, right?”  
  
“Sounds like an asshole.”  
  
MacCready laughed, and went on, hands tucked behind his head;  
  
“And he was pretty good looking, for a ten year old. Sort of... cherubic, but wise beyond his years.”  
  
“So... what, you had a crush on him?”  
  
“Oh, no, not me, but most of the older girls thought he was cute. He was a mean shot, really got 'em going, y'know? Teenagers, man, all those hormones and nothing to do with them til Big Town. And the mayor, y'know, had to keep it professional. Couldn't possibly have gotten around to all of 'em, even if he'd known where to put it.”  
  
MacCready snickered, and Nate looked disgusted, coughing smoke.  
  
“MacCready, that's awful.”  
  
“Hey, I was ten, I didn't know any better!”  
  
Nate looked at him, wry disbelief written across his face.  
  
“You're telling me that _you_ were the mayor? _You_?”  
  
MacCready laughed and sat up on his elbows. “You better believe it.”  
  
“_You_?”  
  
“Why's that so hard to believe? You bought the rest of it.”  
  
Nate shook his head, eyebrows raised. “Guess it explains why you're such a little asshole now, huh?”  
  
“You love it,” he smirked.  
  
“You're not wrong,” Nate muttered, “I do love your little asshole.”  
  
MacCready laughed and flopped back against the sofa, snapping his knees together and rolling his legs into the air, wiggling his ass playfully. Nate caught his ankles sharply, jerked him further onto his back, holding his legs up; MacCready exclaimed something under his breath, and Nate flicked away the cigarette, holding Mac's legs with one arm, tugging his pants down with his free hand. MacCready laughed loud;  
  
“Hey! Put me down, you bastard, don't you know who I am? I'm the mayor of Little Lampl...” he curled up and dropped back down, unable to wriggle away.   
  
“This is undignified!”  
  
“Suits you to a tee, then.” Nate ran his thumb down the back of MacCready's thigh, and the merc squirmed.  
  
“AGH! Stop that, you fucking...” he laughed, “I oughtta-”  
  
Nate slapped his ass hard, and MacCready jerked and called out, laughing in surprise.  
  
“_Robert Joseph MacCready_.” Nate said sternly, “You oughtta get a hiding for that mouth of yours, didn't anyone ever teach you manners?”  
  
“Fuck you!” MacCready spat, grinning, face reddening as he strained to look at Nate. Nate pressed his knees up towards his chest and slapped his ass again.  
  
“No respect for your elders, huh? I blame the parents.”  
  
“You and me both.” His voice was strained, body folded in half, “Maybe I'm just misunderstood, acting out for attention. Poor little me, never knew my parents.” He grinned.  
  
“Explains a lot.”  
  
“Like what?” Mac wriggled up on his elbows, staring indignantly at Nate, with his pants still around his knees.  
  
“Disrespect for authority, lack of moral compass, bratty attitude...” Nate grabbed his ass and squeezed. “Most of all, how you're absolutely crying out for a spanking.”  
  
MacCready groaned thinly, shoulders going weak for a second, and Nate laughed, rolled him to his belly, grabbing his collar roughly and pulling him across his knee.  
  
“We're doing this? Here? Are you for real?” Mac whimpered, disbelief and desire fighting in his voice. Tugging his shirt up the merc's back, Nate nodded and leaned his elbow heavily between Mac's shoulder blades, pushing him down, bringing his ass up.  
  
“You fucking pervert.” he laughed.  
  
Nate lay his hand flat on MacCready's ass cheek, then swatted sharply at his skin.  
  
“Ow!” He whined into the cushions, and Nate slapped him again.  
  
“Serves you right, you belligerent little bastard. Think you can talk to me like that.”  
  
Mac mumbled something, and Nate pulled his hair, jerking his head up.  
  
“Something to say for yourself?”  
  
Mac laughed and took a lungful of air.  
  
“Fuckin' mungo.”  
  
Nate shoved his head down and slapped his ass hard, soft flesh bouncing where he'd made contact. MacCready groaned and tensed his thighs. Nate bit back a smile, lifting his hand and letting the merc stew for a moment; he hovered his hand across MacCready's skin, watching it blossom with little pink blotches, and spanked him again, harder. Mac whined and bucked, Nate trailed his fingers along the sensitive skin; up, and down, the fine hairs on MacCready's thighs standing on end. He drew back quickly and smacked his hand hard against the merc's ass.  
  
“Oh, sh-shoot!”  
  
Nate grinned.  
  
“That's better. You learned your lesson yet?”  
  
MacCready shook his head, mutely, and flipped him the bird. Nate laughed.  
  
“That's a shame.” Nate rolled him gently, pushing him to his feet, talking quietly, firmly.  
  
“Stand up and take your coat off.”  
  
MacCready shuffled and reached to pull his trousers up, and Nate snapped sternly at him.  
  
“Keep your pants where they are, I'm not done. Just take off your coat. And your shirt.”  
  
Mac looked eagerly at Nate, half smiling, showing his teeth, shrugging his coat down his shoulders, and made a little squeak in his throat as Nate unbuckled his belt, sliding it slowly from each loop of his trousers, coiling it around his hand.  
  
“Oh, Jesus.” he whispered, and Nate grinned.  
  
“Bend over the table there.” He pointed, unwrapping the leather into a thick, firm length, between his hands.  
  
Nate smoothed a hand up Mac' thigh as he bent down, his skin cool and damp, goosepimples shivering across his skin. He let his fingers trail for a second, then cracked the belt against MacCready's skin, the whistle of the leather and sharp smack as it connected ringing loud in the room. Mac yelped, flinching hard enough to rock the table forward.  
  
“Oh, _Jesus!_”  
  
“_Language_, Bobby.”Nate scolded. “That's the lord's name you're taking.”  
  
“Holy shit_, _Nate_. _Holy_ shit.” _His voice trembled, but his dick was hard as he knelt on the cold floor, pressing his exposed belly to the table top. Nate smacked him again, and again, snapping the leather at his soft, pliable flesh, pain rippling from every impact, and his breath caught in his lungs, hitching into little squeaks. He reached to rub the stinging welt, and Nate leaned and caught his hand, bringing it up and placing it flat on the table top. He tapped the table.  
  
“And the other one.”  
  
MacCready shivered and pressed his palms to the table. The head of his dick bobbed against the underside of the wood, leaving a wet, sticky trail. Nate put his hand on MacCready's crown, pushed his head down between his hands, and cracked the belt again, the blow landing across the back of MacCready's pale thighs. Mac yelled out, high pitched and reflexive, and Nate palmed his own dick through his trousers.  
  
“You ready to behave yet?”  
  
“Mmm,” his muffled reply.  
  
Nate shook his head, stepping over MacCready's legs and running his hand across the merc's ass.  
  
“You gotta learn your lesson, son. Learn it the hard way if you have to.”  
  
He whipped the belt at the merc's ass again, lighter this time, but the leather still left a hot, stinging line across his skin. MacCready moaned quietly, and Nate dropped to his knees behind him, running a hand up his thighs, the other leaning on the small of his back, belt gripped tight in his fist. He smoothed his finger up the inside of Mac's leg, tracing it up the crack of his ass and skimming over his balls, then swatted hard at the redness crowning his ass cheeks. MacCready rolled his head to the side and shut his eyes. He whispered, grinning.  
  
“Ah! I'm sorry!”  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yes. Yes! I'm sorry!”  
  
“C'mon son, Like you mean it,” Nate smirked, “I've heard Deacon sound more sincere.”  
  
Another crack with the belt. Mac jerked and pulled his hips tight together.  
  
"I'm sorry! Oh, _papa_, I'm so sorry.”  
  
Nate froze, eyes wide. _Had he heard that right? _A guilty flush settled on his face, and a flash of pleasure pulsed through his belly. Oh shit, _had he heard that right_?  
  
“What?” He said, voice high and cracking, betraying himself.  
  
“I'm sorry papa, I'll be good.”  
  
Nate sighed softly. He rubbed MacCready's ass hesitantly, and MacCready pushed against his hand.  
  
“You... you gonna... ah shit, Mac, hold on.”  
  
Nate rocked back on his feet and MacCready sat up, turning to look at him. Their eyes met, and Nate took a short breath.  
  
“I'm not... Are you sure about... that?” Nate asked, quietly.  
  
MacCready shrugged dismissively. “I dunno. Seemed like the right thing to say. You wanna give it a try?”  
  
“_Right thing to_...” he trailed off. “I dunno. It's a little out of my comfort zone, if you want the god's honest. With, y'know, both of us-”  
  
MacCready's face reddened and his eyes dropped to the floor.  
  
“Hey, man, no worries. I just thought... I dunno I kinda... It was just an idea. If you don- uhhh...”  
  
Nate took the younger man's hip in his hand, pulled him close and kissed his neck, ran his hand into Mac's hair and pulled his head back, hot breath whispering against his skin;  
  
“Okay. Okay. You want it, we can try. But _not _at home_, _okay? And not... not just_ “dad”. _Okay?”  
  
MacCready nodded eagerly and a sigh escaped him, tight and high pitched. Nate pushed his head back to the table, placing the belt down beside him, and Mac closed his eyes, breathing slow through his nose. Nate leaned forward to him, kissing the small of his back, and unbuttoned his own pants with shaking hands, pressing against MacCready's ass.  
  
He mumbled, arching into the table; “...uhh, daddy.”  
  
_Oh shit. _Nate stomach rolled, balancing on the knife edge between guilt and pleasure; he stroked the side of Mac's face gently, and MacCready cursed under his breath and moaned, his mouth opening softly.  
  
Nate tutted.  
  
“You got a dirty mouth, Bobby. You wanna show me how dirty?”  
  
Nate pushed two fingers between his teeth, and MacCready shook his head, leaving his mouth slack, and Nate sighed.  
  
“Be a good boy now. Don't make me ask you again.”  
  
MacCready let his tongue loll from his mouth; Nate bit his lip, tutting again, trying not to laugh.  
  
“You're just asking for trouble now, aren't you? I think you like it, don't you? You like getting spanked?” He grinned, tried to hide it, whispered, “You're just a dirty little boy who likes getting _punished.”_  
  
He slapped MacCready's ass again on the last word, MacCready writhed and opened his eyes, looking at Nate, nodding, spit pooling in the corner of his mouth, against Nate's hand. Nate swirled his fingers in it and reached down, sliding his wet fingers quickly over MacCready's asshole, cupping his balls, teasing and pulling away.  
  
“Is this what you want, you little slut? You want someone to touch you?”  
  
MacCready nodded, arching his back. Nate swallowed, steeled himself for what he was about to say, eyes roaming MacCready's back.  
  
“You... Do you want to touch _yourself,_ for Papa?”  
  
“Oh yeah.” MacCready murmured, low and happy in his throat, hands still flat to the table. Nate shivered. _Christ, this is... he looks so good. Jesus he just looks so good. _  
  
“Yes what?” He said sternly, working his palm gently against the head of his own cock.  
  
“Yes, Papa.” Mac sighed. Nate patted his ass affectionately.  
  
“Good boy. Sit up, on the table. On your knees.”  
  
Mac scrambled to his feet, grinning and light headed. He knelt on the table and Nate ruffled his hair, pulling him up for a kiss, clasping his fingers under Mac's chin, and MacCready bit playfully at his lip. Nate recoiled and slapped him lightly across the face.  
  
“Don't push your luck, you little brat.” He dropped his eyes to the merc's crotch. “Be a good boy now and show it to me.”  
  
Mac straightened up, still grinning, and pushed his hips forward, and Nate admired the merc's hard on, clasping his hips, holding him still.  
  
“Already got yourself hard for me, huh?” he said, trying to keep a straight face, “Go on, show me what you do with it.”  
  
MacCready licked the palm of his hand and wrapped it slowly around his dick, reaching over the top, making a tight circle of his thumb and forefinger, closing the head in his wet palm. Nate watched him, and Mac shivered, stroking slowly, slowly, thin, white stomach curling in pleasure. Nate pressed close to MacCready.  
  
“That feel good, Bobby?” he gulped, air thick in his throat, “You wanna make daddy feel good too?”  
  
“Yes Papa. Oh, yeah...”  
  
Mac shuffled forward on his knees and closed Nate's dick in his palm, looking up at him and smiling, jerking himself steadily, stroking Nate's cock in time. Nate lifted his shirt up across his belly, and sighed, closing his eyes, Mac's hand gliding around him, pulling his foreskin back and gripping tight. MacCready bent, dropping his hands to the table, and took Nate's dick in his mouth, tongue fluttering and head bobbing. Nate fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, half unfastening it, shrugged it over his head instead, and MacCready swirled his tongue in a slow circle, flicking over the sensitive ridge on the underside of his dick; Nate's body jerked up, and he grabbed the back of Mac's head. MacCready gagged and pulled back, spit spider-webbed between his mouth and Nate's hard cock. He looked up, all puppy-dog eyes and smiling, open mouth.  
  
“Am I doing it good, papa?” He whispered, his voice small and childlike. “Does it make you have that special feeling?”  
  
Nate coughed uncomfortably, whistling air through his teeth and looking away for a moment, MacCready's mouth closing warm and wet around him again. He shut his eyes, changed his mind, pushed gently against Mac's shoulder and raised his hand, gesturing _hold on_. Mac sat up and wiped his mouth.  
  
Nate sucked his teeth. “Umm... Can we cool off with the age stuff? I'm not sure I'm... The voice is a little too much for me.”  
  
MacCready laughed and nodded, face reddening, voice dropping again.  
  
“Sorry. Sorry. Lost in the moment.”  
  
Nate nodded and smiled, patted the back of Mac's head affectionately. “Yeah, I got that.”  
  
He pulled up straight, pressing their bodies together, arm around the merc's waist, sweat clammy on the other man's skin. MacCready pushed his dick against Nate's hip, grinding firmly against the soft skin and hard arc of bone, and Nate shifted, curling his hand around MacCready's cock, pulling it against his own and wrapping both of them in his fist. MacCready moaned and shuddered, heat rushing from his dick, and wrapped his arms around Nate's neck, pressing their faces together.  
  
“Oh papa, you're so hard... uhh, it feels _good_. Real good.”  
  
Nate hummed softly in Mac's ear.  
  
“Mmm, you're all wet, MacCready; you like it when I touch you, huh?” MacCready nodded silently, and Nate grinned, “You like daddy's dick against yours? I bet you'd like it in your ass, you filthy little bastard.”  
  
MacCready threw his head back, laughing and clenching his stomach.  
  
“Oh please, yeah, I wanna... please, daddy...”  
  
Nate pulled away, stepped back, letting MacCready's arms fall to his sides. He looked him up and down, for a long moment, heart racing. He nodded.  
  
“Okay. Get back on your knees for me, Bobby.”  
  
MacCready dropped to the table, quickly flattening his stomach to the warm wood, wriggling his hips in hazy anticipation. Nate licked his fingers, pushing one gently to MacCready's asshole, leaned the heel of his palm against MacCready's ass and stroking gently with his thumb.  
  
“Ah, Bobby, look at you. Such a good boy for papa, sitting pretty like that.”  
  
Mac drew his knees together and lifted his ass higher. He rolled his hips as Nate's fingers pushed inside him, and Nate smacked his ass, gently pulling at his skin, spreading him wide. MacCready made a low sound.  
  
“Oh, fuck, daddy, that feels so good.”  
  
Nate pulled his hands away, swatting Mac's skin hard with his open hand.  
  
“What did I tell you about that mouth, Bobby? Gonna get yourself in trouble again.”  
  
MacCready writhed, laughing, frustrated.  
  
“Behave, now.”  
  
Nate's fingers smoothed over his ass again, and Mac purred softly in his hands, grinding back against him.  
  
“Please, daddy. I wanna feel it.”  
  
Nate ran one hand into Mac's hair, stroking the back of his head softly.  
  
“Shh, be patient now.”  
  
Nate's fingers slid slowly inside him again, curling to press at the spot behind his balls, and Mac moaned and bucked against the table. Nate pulled away again, running his nails gently down MacCready's back. He pressed his dick up against the soft, pink hole, and MacCready moaned. Nate pulled away, smiling. MacCready turned to look at him.  
  
“Stop fucking around and give it to me. _Daddy._”  
  
Nate snorted, sucked his cheeks in to stop a smile.  
  
“Okay. Okay, you wanna be like that, it can be like that.”  
  
Nate stood up behind him, kicking his heels apart, and grabbed the belt from the table. MacCready flinched away; Nate laughed and cracked the leather against the back of his thighs, twice, sharply.  
  
“For flinching.”  
  
He looped the belt into itself, leaning carefully over MacCready's back and lowering it over his head, hooking it around the merc's neck. MacCready's inhaled shakily, Nate slid the loop tight, wrapping the spare leather around his hand, and leaned both hands on the base of MacCready's back. Mac's head snapped upwards and he gasped, taut leather pulling him up in a hard arch of his spine, and Nate leaned close to his ear.  
  
“You wanna be a bad boy, MacCready, go ahead. And I'll fuck you like one.”  
  
MacCready whimpered, mouth open wide, and turned his head, trying to kiss Nate. Nate jerked the makeshift leash, pulling Mac's head back, and kept talking.  
  
“Oh no. Good boys get nice things, Bobby. You're gonna take daddy's cock like the bad little slut you are. Aren't you?”  
  
MacCready nodded, eyes screwed shut, and Nate wrapped a hand underneath his hips, pulling his ass upwards, tugging his dick roughly. Hot bliss rushed through him, and Nate pushed his cock into MacCready's ass.  
  
“AH! _Shit!_” Mac cried out, and Nate dug his fingers into MacCready's hip.  
  
“Yeah, that's right,” Nate whispered, moving slowly. “Take it for papa; take it all in, that's a good boy.”  
  
He built his rhythm fast, hips slapping against MacCready's ass as he yanked the belt tight again. MacCready's vision blurred, his mouth gaped wide, air hissing from his cinched throat.  
  
“Uh! Daddy, it hurts...” Mac whimpered, gripping the edge of the table, knuckles almost white. “Shhh, I know, I know. It'll feel better soon, I promise.”  
  
Nate pressed heavy on the merc's back, pushing long, hard strokes into him. MacCready grit his teeth and groaned, arching his ass in the air and calling out  
for his papa, then tensed suddenly and slapped the table with his open palm, tapping out.  
  
“Okay, too much!” He coughed, and Nate pulled back quickly, loosening the belt from his throat. Mac slumped to the table, weak kneed and smiling faintly. He lay there a minute, gathering his breath.  
  
“Sh- shoot, Daddy, that was mean. I'm not used to it like the big boys. Go easy on me, huh?”  
  
Nate sighed and wrapped his arm around Mac's belly.  
  
“Okay, why don't you show daddy how it feels good?”  
  
Mac arched gently upwards, Nate sat back on his heels and let MacCready slide into his lap. He kissed comfortingly at the merc's neck, mouth winding up his jaw and under his ear, hand resting on the inside of his thigh. Mac's legs spread wide around him, and Nate dug his teeth into the merc's shoulder as he lowered himself carefully onto Nate's cock. MacCready's breath shivered through his teeth and his head rolled back, leaning on Nate's shoulder and breathing deeply, chest labouring.  
  
“That's it,” Nate whispered, “good boy, let it in. Mmmhmm, that feels so good, doesn't it? Don't worry, daddy's got y-... _oh, baby, _daddy's got you.”  
  
MacCready sat heavily in Nate's lap, fingers curled around the edges of the table, eyes shut, rolling his hips, grinding the other man's dick into him. Every small sensation rushed up him like a wave, rippling through his stomach and pouring up through his throat, breath splashing behind his teeth in little gasps and moans, little white buds of foam building at the corners of his mouth. Nate let him ride it slowly, sitting still with his thighs and ass clenched tight. He pulled the merc up straight against his chest and reached around Mac's waist, tugged at his cock, firmly, slowly, and MacCready's body shuddered and clenched.   
  
Nate sucked at his pulse, teeth scraping his skin, and lifted his mouth to Mac's ear.  
  
“Do you like that? Does it feel nice?”  
  
Mac nodded.  
  
“Talk to me, Bobby. I wanna hear you. I wanna hear how much you want your papa's dick in you.”  
  
MacCready threw his head back, shut his eyes.  
  
“Oh, daddy, it feels _so_ good. Uhhh... makes me feel hot and warm in my belly. _Hnnhh_, daddy is it meant to... uuh, is it always meant to feel like this?”  
  
Nate nodded, rubbing his hand up Mac's torso, dragging his fingers over the merc's small, hard nipples.  
  
“Uh-huh. Feels good when you're a good boy for daddy, doesn't it? Are you a good boy, Bobby?”  
  
Mac nodded, curling his hand up and back, into Nate's hair.  
  
“Yes papa.”  
  
“Let me hear you say it.”  
  
“I'm a good boy, papa.”  
  
Nate grunted, pushing up to meet Mac's hips.  
  
“Whose good boy? Who do you belong to, huh? Lemme hear it.”  
  
Mac whined and ground down hard. Nate grabbed his hip roughly.  
  
“You a little slut, MacCready? You letting someone else put it in you? Letting someone else put their nasty dick in my pretty little boy?”  
  
“Nuh-uh, just you, daddy. I swear.”  
  
“You sure? Good boys don't give their ass to just anyone, Bobby. You sure you're a good boy?”  
  
Mac nodded, whimpering, a tear escaping down his cheek. Nate wiped it with his thumb, kissed his cheek. Mac turned his head and Nate cupped his jaw with his palm, pulling them together, kissing him deeply, Mac's tongue searching his mouth desperately. They snapped apart and MacCready whispered breathlessly;  
  
“I'm your good boy, papa, I promise.”  
  
Nate groaned into MacCready's neck and wrapped his arm back around Mac's waist. Mac's breath was short, bursting from his throat in little cries, ecstasy and tension and the hot, raw thud of Nate pounding into him. Nate quickened his hand, jerking Mac fast and hard, and growled high in his throat. Mac moaned, open mouthed, his voice rising.  
  
“Oh daddy, please, it feels so good. It's... ah! You're gonna... Oh _shit _papa, I'm gonna come!”  
  
He slammed down and Nate's cock sank deep inside him, his insides pulling tight then quickly letting loose again, hot pleasure shuddering through his body, hands clenched around Nate's thighs. Nate pumped his fist and thin white arcs of cum painted MacCready's chest as the merc curled into his orgasm. Nate rolled him further forward, pushing his face against the table, slamming into his ass, and he caught his bottom lip in his teeth, shutting his eyes. Nate's body tensed and Mac moaned softly beneath him, tears running across his face, voice jumping unevenly in time with Nate's hips.  
  
“Oh, _fuck_ that was so fucking good... Oh papa, I wanna make you feel good. I wanna make you feel good, oh _god _I want you to... Oh _shit_ yes! Fuck my _ass_, daddy, fucking nail your little boy's tight asshole.”  
  
Nate laughed and slammed into him, gripping his shoulders for leverage and swiping his hair out of his face. His balls knotted up tight and he held his breath; _here it comes, oh shit, oh _shit, _I've gotta.._  
  
“You wanna be my special boy, Bobby?” his voice was tight in his throat, “_You wanna be daddy's special little boy_?”  
  
Mac nodded eagerly, and Nate pulled out of him fast, standing up, taking over with his hand.  
  
“Turn over for me, Bobby, turn over and open your mouth for daddy.”  
  
MacCready knelt quickly, shutting his eyes and opening his mouth. Nate jerked himself off, toes curling and stomach tight, and hooked his hand into MacCready's hair, pulling his face closer. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and pleasure burst through him as he came, cum spilling thickly onto MacCready's outstretched tongue. Nate staggered backwards and wiped his eyes quickly with the crook of his arm, sitting down heavily on the sofa behind him. His knees fell wide apart, and Mac crawled up between them, kissing Nate's stomach, up his chest, climbing onto his knee and straddling him. They looked at one another, quietly, breath still quick and pulses hammering, for a long, weighted moment...   
  
Nate slapped MacCready across the face, connecting flatly with his cheek. Mac recoiled, mouth agape and eyes wide. Nate laughed breathlessly, swiping at his eyes again with the back of his hand, and pulling MacCready's head down to kiss him.  
  
“For that dirty, cussing mouth of yours.”  
  
Mac smiled into his mouth as their lips met, and let himself fall onto Nate's chest.  
  
“You dirty little fuck, MacCready. I never would've... that was pretty great.” Nate laughed.  
  
“I thought you were the nice guy...” Mac mumbled into his shoulder.  
  
“_I_ thought I was the nice guy.”


End file.
